


Tony the Tiger’s Spicy Cheetah

by aloquy



Category: Cheetos - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Kellogg's "Frosted Flakes" Commercials
Genre: Gay, M/M, SO, fuck off, guys trust me this is a joke, i feel bad doing this but, once i have an idea in my head i have the urge, please dont take this seriously i just made this as a joke, to make it happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloquy/pseuds/aloquy
Summary: hi i hate this but i still made it so yeah uhhot heated sex involveddont masterbate to this guys otherwise u’ll b considered gay and u have a fetish





	Tony the Tiger’s Spicy Cheetah

**Author's Note:**

> i hate
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> the internet

   “Tony~~ pound in to me with your frosted tiger dick!” Chester the Cheetah yelled. He was currently having _SEX_ with his boyfriend, Tony the Tiger. 

   They’ve been dating for 5 months now, and today was their first time having  _SEX_ together.

   “I’ll frost you up, sweetums~!” Tony the Tiger let out a loud sexy tiger growl.

   “Damn, you’re so spicy!” Tony yelled.

   “Ahhhh!!! DADDY!! OWO” chester moaned

they continued having sex until chester let out cheetos dust and tony’s frosted dick cracked

the end xoxo

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wtf i gave up halfway


End file.
